7 BC - No Room at the Inn
by Spooladio
Summary: AU. The prequel to "100 Ways to Kill a Doctor - SuperSonic" Loves that stands the test of time. Identical twins Sheldon and Sheldor along with Penny and Penelope leap in time forward or backward 50 years by temporarily taking the place of other people. An AU therefore story is not historically accurate. Fanfiction published without beta. Constructive reviews are most appreciative.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning of the End

AU. Loves that stand the test of time. Identical twins Sheldon and Sheldor along with Penny and Penelope leap in time forward or backward 50 years by temporarily taking the place of other people.

 _This story is an elongation of the "100 Ways To Kill A Doctor - SuperSonic" Challenge originally published: 10-15-15, Rated M: Genre: Fantasy/Adventure. My_ _Second shot at fanfiction without beta._

 **The Sequel to this story is posted 7 B.C. - No Room at the Inn**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

* * *

The Rirah Immortals never age and can heal from any injury. They have the power of telepathy, teleportation, time travel, and to heal humans. Dramadrk and Reesecp are the most powerful Rirah immortals in the known universe with infinite abilities.

* * *

 **2016**

Dramadrk and Reesecp have been bonded to their mates for eons spending most of their time on an uncharted pacific island located on the planet earth.

Both men are seated in beach swivel chairs around a fire pit relaxing on a private terrace overlooking the white sand and crystal blue waters of the pacific. As they look out at the horizon at the beginnings of sunset they discuss their offspring. Dramadrk's identical twin sons Sheldon and Sheldor are in love with Reesecp's identical twin daughters Penny and Penelope. All are in their twenties and for immortals that's the equivalent to a toddler.

Even though the fathers are pleased their children have "hooked up" they are concerned that they lack social and a diverse environment experience among their immortal peers and the humans of earth. Thanks to the father's diligence their children have grown up in an immortal utopia experiencing only feast, prosperity, life, and peace. Their children have never dealt with famine, pestilence, death and war. Dramadrk slowly sips his wine while contemplating this conundrum.

Reesecp is suddenly alert with an idea. "Let's give them a challenge to test their love while gaining life and survival experiences and skills." Dramadrk is intrigued, "What do you have in mind?"

"We can send them back in time during earth's history and have them advance once they meet certain requirements."

"Excellent!" says a smiling Dramadrk.

The fathers eagerly brainstorm the parameters for the challenge. Finally, after a couple of hours the parameters of "The Love Dare" are complete. The parameters are:

1\. All four young adults will initially be sent to 7 B.C.

2\. They will inhabit the bodies of humans of the same age with all their immortal memories and the human memories intact.

3\. Individually their sons and daughters will travel back within the same environment. They will not be able to recognize each other physically nor will they have access to their gifts.

4\. All must find their mate, make love and achieve orgasm within a six-month time frame.

5\. They will move forward in time by 50-year increments inhabiting a different human's body when conditions of Item 4 are met. They will go backwards in time 50 years if ANYONE chooses the wrong mate.

6\. Mating with others outside of their group will forfeit the life of that human.

Satisfied with "The Love Dare" both men summon their mates to notify them and discuss the challenge. The ladies appear immediately before them anxious, it is rare for their husbands to summon them in this manner.

* * *

Dramadrk's pregnant wife Tre was eating chocolate covered brussel sprouts in the privacy of her salon when summoned. Choking on a sprout due to her abrupt summons, her husband rushed to smack her back. She gave him the 'eye' for whacking her so hard, however she was able to spit out the sprout.

Reesecp's wife Bar appears in front of the group in a squatting position before she sprawls on her naked butt on the terrace. Reesecp summons Bar as she is sitting on the toilet after mistakenly drinking the herbal tea "Smooth Move." Dramadrk, Tre, and Reesecp attempt to contain their horrified laughter. Bar screams obscenities for ten minutes mortified to be caught in such a position. She finally calms after to listen to the plan, after she was able to complete her business.

The ladies liked the plan but added:

7\. Their offspring may use their gifts three times during the challenge. Gifts will otherwise be suppressed for the duration of the challenge.

8\. Tre stated that the husbands make it so their offspring could not become pregnant or cause pregnancy for the duration of the challenge.

All were in agreement. Reesecp noticed that Bar was tired. He said his goodnight and teleported home with his wife.

* * *

That evening in bed Dramadrk and Tre are discussing their sons and the challenge. "Tre, do you think Penny and Penelope are the best mates for our boys?"

"Sheldor and Penelope I have no doubt are soul mates. Sheldor has loved and protected Penelope since they met as five and two-year olds. They are both adventurous with complimentary differences. When he is weak she is strong and vice versa. Sheldon is strangely eccentric. I love my son but I want to strangle him at times. Penny is sweet but I want to strangle her also. Sheldon and Penny are like baby birds. I believe that they love each other on rare instances I can almost touch their love but they lock it away to shy to bring it out and instead we see a lot of crazy. I am on the fence with those two."

Rubbing his wife's belly, "I agree. Let's let Tre Junior get some sleep. We are going to need to be sharp to deal with the wily four."

* * *

The following morning the parents meet on the terrace for breakfast to discuss any last minute changes. They agreed to tell their offspring about "The Love Dare" during dinner. Tre provided the additional stipulation that the girls and guys have an impartial guardian. No one objected as she recommends for the guys the astronomer Rajesh. He is a loner because of his selective mutism and should get a kick out of viewing the stars from the different time periods.

Bar suggests Amy the neurobiologist as guardian for the girls. "She is detail-oriented and I am sick of hearing about her damn monkeys. This will help her to learn how to interact with humans. In addition, I propose be kept a secret from our offspring."

Reesecp volunteered to notify the guardians of their duties after breakfast. The Love Dare is to be kept secret from all except the couples, parents and guardians. The parents promised to meet 30 minutes before dinnertime on the terrace to present a united front.

* * *

Tre and Bar left the terrace together teleporting to Tre's family room. "It is fortunate that I made plans last month to spend the day with my daughters. I rarely see them with Penelope gallivanting all over the world with Sheldor and Penny traveling to exotic areas to perfect her gift."

"Bar, what are the girl's gifts? Due to their age I know they haven't acquired their third gift. They have two years before they reach twenty-five, correct?"

"Yes, they have two years before they receive their third and final gift. Penelope has the 'power of persuasion and telekinesis' and Penny has 'shape shifting and animal telepathy.' What about your boys?"

"My boys have all their gifts. Sheldor has telepathy, super strength and super speed. Sheldon has super learning, mind control and hard light constructs. I'm curious how do you control Penelope's power of persuasion?"

"Strangely enough anyone she is close to is immune to her powers. It was hilarious when the girls were younger. Penny was always screaming Penelope made me do it whenever she was in trouble. Fortunately, Reesecp can tell when she uses her power of persuasion on anyone."

"Fascinating." The ladies continued to discuss their children and pregnancy while awaiting the arrival of Penelope and Penny.

* * *

 **Dinnertime**

Sheldor and Penelope were catching up regarding their day as they made their way to the terrace for dinner with their parents. "How was your girl time with the moms and your sister?"

"It was good. Your mom refuses to use her powers or take any medication for her morning, noon, and night sickness. She is documenting our immortal symptoms for a natural pregnancy for Penny and my future use. When the time comes I will have a natural pregnancy along with natural childbirth. Penny stated with conviction that when she finds out she is pregnant the baby will be removed and transferred to an incubator. She will return in eight months to pick it up." Sheldor laughed, he could see Penny doing that.

"How was your day Sheldor?"

"I spent the time exploring the earth's inner core and the Mariana Trench for a scientific theory of Sheldon's." The couple arrived at the terrace at the same time as Sheldon.

"Good evening Penelope have you seen Penny? I wanted to tell her about my breakthrough on dark matter and dark energy." Sheldon squeaked as Penny hugged him tight from behind.

"Hi sweetie! How was your day?" Sheldon was about to enter into a long discourse about his day. "Sweetie that sounds great but let's go in and eat so that we can leave and I can give your findings the attention they deserve." Penny winked at Sheldor and Penelope catching their relief that Sheldon's discussion was curtailed.

As the couples entered the terrace area Dramadrk was manning the grill and having a discussion with Reesecp. Their moms were lounging on the sofa talking and eating. A couple of tables were placed adjacent to the outdoor kitchen with their favorite foods. The young couples were notably wary. Bar invited them to go ahead and eat as she returned to her conversation with Tre. Dinner was an informal affair with all lounging on the sofa and chairs. It was an enjoyable dinner with light banter and a relaxing atmosphere. As the group finished with dessert the dads explained the purpose of the dinner.

The dads discussed concerns regarding their relationships and how they arrived at a solution, "The Love Dare." As the couples listened they romanticized the plan as a validation of their love. Sheldor and Penelope were ambivalent even though they enjoyed a good challenge.

Sheldon, a science buff, was looking forward to experiencing the human evolution of science. Penny was dreading the lack of footwear. However, both were concerned that even though they are not virgins they have yet to be intimate as everyone believes.

Reesecp alerts the young couples that 'The Love Dare' will start at 4:00 am tomorrow. "You will be monitored so you can't have predetermined signals or use any method outside the human experience to determine your mates identity. If you do you will travel back in time 50 years. Any questions?"

No one could think of a single question. After hugs and kisses the parents teleported to Dramadrk's home. Sheldor and Penelope decided to spend the night together and left for Sheldor's home.

"Sheldon I think we should become intimate before we begin the challenge. We need to be open and honest tonight so that we can recognize the essence of one another during the challenge."

"I agree Penny and he teleports her to a secluded spacious beach cabana complete with wine, fruit, and cheeses for their special night."

* * *

Dramadrk is rubbing his wife's back and addressing Reesecp and Bar. "Reesecp did you deliberately leave out that the kids will be without their gift? In addition, even though they will not die they will experience human emotions and girls love wine and you neglected to inform them they will experience hangovers."

"That and more they should discover on their own. _The parents are silently anticipating fun times during The Love Dare._ "

* * *

 **This elaboration will feature 5 or less subchapters per each 50-year time jump. The stories are all based on the Gregorian calendar.**

 **How appropriate that they travel back to 7 B.C - No Room at the Inn?**

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Awakening

**The prequel to "100 Ways to Kill A Doctor - SuperSonic" challenge**

AU. Loves that stands the test of time. Identical twins Sheldon and Sheldor along with Penny and Penelope leap in time forward or backward 50 years by temporarily taking the place of other people.

 **I used my creative license during the writing of this AU story. Consequently it may not be historically accurate. Fanfiction published without beta. Constructive reviews are most appreciative.**

 _An elongation of the "100 Ways To Kill A Doctor - SuperSonic" Challenge originally published: 10-15-15, Rated M: Genre: Fantasy/Adventure. My_ _Second shot at fanfiction without beta._

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – The Awakening  
**

 **7 B.C.**

He awakes stiff from sleeping on the cold ground underneath a palm tree his only covering a blanket. _So this is 7 B.C. I thought we would be given advanced notice before the transition. Oh well, let me examine my surroundings. It appears I am traveling commando only wearing a tunic and sandals._ _Heh, heh, little Sheldor is very cold. Wait…why do I feel cold? I am an immortal my body should have acclimated to a comfortable temperature._

Sheldor made his way to the river a few yards from his sleep spot. Standing on the bank he attempted to teleport to the other side but nothing happened. _Our parents left out some important details to this challenge. We are without our gifts in this time_. He closed his eyes to call up his human's memories. _Let's see_ , _I am a master carpenter traveling from Jerusalem to Bethlehem._ Sheldor was quite pleased with his human vocation. Carpentry required skill, strength and endurance. _I have been commissioned to craft new furnishings for the dining area of an inn located in Bethlehem._

 _It is very early in the morning by the looks of things. I better get moving to an area with people to find my Penelope_. Strangely excited by the adventure, Sheldor folded his blanket and stuffed it inside his pack containing tools. On foot he headed towards Bethlehem roughly six hours away by foot.

* * *

"Wake up you lazy child there is work to be done." Penelope felt a hard smack on her butt. _What the hell?_ She rose up quickly getting ready to murder whoever woke her from a sound sleep and started at her surroundings. _Oh shit! I have traveled back in time._ _What the hell am I sleeping on?_ She quickly inspected her bed which was a wooden frame covered with quilts.

A lady was standing next to her bed staring down at her. Frowning, Penelope tried to place her. _Got it!_ _She is my mother._

"What is the problem Ruthie? Did you have a bad dream? _"_

Penelope quickly retrieves her human memories. She is the sixteen-year old daughter of James and Alice. She toils in her father's inn located adjacent to their family home. She shares her room with her three older sisters. She also has four brothers. Their family was considered loving, wealthy, and hardworking. _Great, I am a motel chambermaid._

"No mother, I am fine just a little disoriented from waking up to your hand on my behind."

Leaving her daughters' bedroom, "Well wash up and grab some breakfast. There are rooms to clean and we are at full capacity. Your siblings are all downstairs beginning their chores."

"I am sorry mother. I will be down shortly."

 _Yuck, it is my week to handle the bedding. I am fortunate that my father allows a brother to escort me when we enter the rooms. My brother Mykel loves to laugh at me when I come across some sex stained bedding…the grossest._

 _Giggling, with my gift I should be able to persuade the lazy Mykel to help me_. Later Penelope runs across the yard to the inn rubbing her shoulders oblivious to the fact that she shouldn't be cold. Entering the kitchen she encounters her brother finishing his breakfast. "Mykel, let me eat some bread and cheese before we get started."

Eating quickly the siblings soon head upstairs to start on the rooms. Penelope admires the masonry, post and beam construction of this time. The inn was cozy with well-maintained hearths and nicely decorated interiors. All of their guests are either downstairs in the dining area or have continued on their journey. As they enter the first room, "Mykel would you help me clean so that we can finish faster?"

"Nope, I am here for protection and lifting heavy items only."

Penelope is surprised that he refused. She tried again, "Please help me clean by sweeping the floor."

"Nope."

"Hop on one leg."

"Nope."

 _This is not good let me see if I can move the broom against the wall with my mind._ After several tries the broom remain in place. _DAMN! I am without my gifts._

"Sis, we don't have all day, get to cleaning." Looking towards the bed Mykel smiles stating, "It appears our guest left you a present on his bedding."

"Ohhh yuck, gross!"

Mykel leans against the doorframe watching his little sister, laughing loudly. _Her expressions of disgust never gets old…life is good._

* * *

Up early taking a stroll through the city Sheldon was met with looks of hate and disgust. He is a publican or tax collector. He became aware that he was in 7 B.C. during the transition. He and Penny had an open and honest discussion about their relationship and afterwards he made love to Penny until she fell asleep. He stayed up snuggling next to her and watching her sleep. He felt a tingling and bam he was in 7 B.C. in a bed. He quickly dressed and took stock of his human memories. _My name is Antipas, what a stupid name._ At his earliest opportunity he decided to take a morning stroll through the city.

He immediately realized the people hated him. He wasn't an extortionist quite the contrary he was fair. However, per the laws he taxed everything under the sun. During his stroll he used his gift of mind control to make people like him, but nothing happened. He quickly realized he was without his gifts.

It may be extremely difficult to find Penny with the level of hate the people felt towards him.

* * *

Penny opened her eyes to a large room that appears to house a harem or a brothel. Women were everywhere. Instantly her human memories kicked in. _I am Patsy the sixteen-year old wife of a wealthy centurion named Phil._ Sarcastically thinking _, What an appropriate name. Phil has eight wives including her and is the father of forty-eight children._ _What fresh hell is this?_ Her marriage was made legal by parental contract. _I have yet to meet my new husband who is expected home within the week._

Throughout the morning the other wives take delight in telling Patsy about the horrors of sex and that her husband has a goal to father 100 children. _I need to find a private area where I can shape-shift and explore my surroundings and its people._ As she walked through her new home she encountered slaves at every turn. Finally she stumbled upon an empty room. She tried to shape-shift but nothing happened. She attempted to open her mind to communicate with any nearby animals, nothing. She could not access her gifts.

She swore loudly, "Goddamn it this is some motherfucking bullshit." Several slaves were in earshot of her cursing and scurried away frightened.

* * *

 **This elaboration will feature 5 or less subchapters per each 50-year time jump. The stories are all based on the Gregorian calendar.**

 **How appropriate that they travel back to 7 B.C?**

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Assimilation

**I apologize for taking so long to update...writer's block?**

AU. Loves that stands the test of time. Identical twins Sheldon and Sheldor along with Penny and Penelope leap in time forward or backward 50 years by temporarily taking the place of other people.

 **I used my creative license during the writing of this AU story. Consequently it may not be historically accurate. Fanfiction published without beta. Constructive reviews are most appreciative.**

 _An elongation of the "100 Ways To Kill A Doctor - SuperSonic" Challenge originally published: 10-15-15, Rated M: Genre: Fantasy/Adventure. My_ _Second shot at fanfiction without beta._

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Assimilation**

Sheldor having to duck through the entrance of the inn is aware of the numerous gasps and stares. Sheldor noticed that the people of this time were shorter roughly on average five feet five inches. The innkeeper and what appears to be his wife look increasingly uncomfortable at his approach.

"Hello Sir, I am looking for Mr. James I apologize I forgot his last name. I am the Luke, the carpenter from Jerusalem he requested to craft new dining room furniture."

The innkeeper and his wife visibly relaxed. Mr. James noted that the carpenter was a little shorter than Goliath who was six feet nine inches. His body was massive but with sculptured muscular definition. "I spoke to your father he was very proud of you and stated you are a master craftsman. Is your family well?"

"Yes sir, my father's business is thriving and my stepmom's weaving is in high demand."

"I was not aware she was your stepmom?"

"Yes she raised me since I was a month old. My mom died in childbirth…I was a large baby."

"I apologize if I brought up any painful memories.'' Uncomfortable Mr. James changed the subject, "As you can see our existing furnishings are a little outdated and our business has increased tenfold. I wish for comfortable, functional, and compact furnishings to accommodate our guests as well as individuals who come to dine only."

"I understand, I would like to get started immediately if you could direct me to my sleeping quarters and arrange for me to tour the entire facility I can generate some options for you."

"That will be satisfactory. I will have my son Mark escort you wherever you need to go."

"Thank you, Sir."

* * *

Ruthie/Penelope is worn out cleaning rooms with no help from Mykel. She enters the kitchen for lunch. Hopefully, she can gossip with her sisters regarding the men in the area. She is greeted by her oldest sister Naomi. "Hi Ruthie!" The next older sister Nivea, who she thought of as the "lotion chick," decided to have a little fun with her. "Ruthie you need to stay away from the carpenter. Mom said he is the size of Goliath and that his mother died in childbirth. You being the smallest of us would surely perish if he was husband." The sisters tittered at the "lotion chick's" wit. However, she did not realize that Penelope was a master.

"I believe you sister dear. That is why Papa said that there will be a feast tonight and that he would introduce Goliath to his three eldest daughters."

Their father stood on the other side of the door and was not pleased with his older daughters" teasing of Ruthie/Penelope and thought to teach them a lesson. As he entered the kitchen, "Great, you girls are all here. We will have an outdoor feast tonight and my three eldest daughters will be the entertainment. The carpenter has arrived and it would be favorable if we could lure his talents here. Smiling he walked around and kissed each of his daughters on her forehead with an additional wink for Ruthie/Penelope.

Ruthie/Penelope thought the sister's expressions were priceless and adored her father's sense of humor. She realized that she was extremely petite so getting with a huge dude was not at the top of her list. The feast tonight will give her the opportunity to observe the local men so that she could sleuth out Sheldor.

* * *

Antipas/Sheldon needed to conduct an audit of the centurion Phil's holdings. It was bought to his attention by the ruler, that the centurion lives way above his means. To travel to his home will take two days with his contingent of servants. He would establish himself within Phil's household while conducting the audit. It was his understanding that Phil would be on campaign and not be present during this time. However, Phil's eight wives and numerous children will be in residence. _Oh what fresh hell is this._

Sheldon was interested in observing the stars and the date surrounding the Christian religion birth of Jesus Christ, as well as finding Penny.

* * *

Patsy/Penny was standing beside the clear bathing pool studying her reflection. Which stymied her because there were no pool chemicals to treat the water. She appeared to be a full figured teen with a penchant towards snarkiness. Her most irritating trait is that she couldn't remember names. She can recall the face, build, and job but names elude me once spoken. To disguise her problem she calls everyone 'Sweetie.' It makes them feel good.

The household is busy preparing for the arrival of the tax collector. As Patsy/Penny explore the home she notices several servants disappear behind false walls with valuables. _A tax collector is next to useless if he announces his arrival, dumbass._

Patsy/Penny observed a slave yesterday that could be Sheldon. His skin color was mocha latte and he spoke with a most interesting accent. On that thought she left the bathing pool to investigate the slave.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Feast

AU. Loves that stands the test of time. Identical twins Sheldon and Sheldor along with Penny and Penelope leap in time forward or backward 50 years by temporarily taking the place of other people.

 _A prequel of the "100 Ways To Kill A Doctor" Challenge originally published: 10-15-15, Rated M: Genre: Fantasy/Adventure._

 ** _My_** ** _Second shot at fanfiction without beta. I apologize for the update delay and any_** ** _errors._**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - The Feast**

Sheldor/Luke sat beside Mr. James as the feast is in full swing. Many of the young maidens in the area are attending per their father's request to curry favor and marriage. Sheldor/Luke understood that unmarried daughters worked for their fathers and by getting married they diminished the efficiency of her family's household and increased the husband's family. Therefore, a young man who expects possession of their daughter must be able to offer some sort of compensation. Among these folks Sheldor/Luke is a prize. The feast is being held outdoors to accommodate the large number of guests attending.

Sheldor/Luke was unaware that the fathers conspired to expedite the wedding to their daughter by having the maidens and guests dress in wedding attire. The feast was truly a celebration with good food, wine, music, and mirthfulness. Luke is grateful for the feast. It is the perfect opportunity to aid in his search for Penelope.

###############################################################################

The innkeeper's three eldest daughters are hilarious in their attempts to dissuade Luke from marriage. Their brother Mark gave him the heads up that the girls were apprehensive due to his size.

Penelope/Ruthie notices her sister Nivea was constantly laughing and she sounded like a braying horse. Nivea had perfected that laugh to get rid of unwanted suitors and it worked every time. Naomi worked hard all day and refused to wash so that her body odor would be offensive. Naomi and Nivea sat on each side of Sheldor/Luke who was polite but extremely miserable. Rachel decided to enhance her looks by applying a beauty mask consisting of sweat from sheep's wool which emitted a stench. In addition, she applied whitening makeup, rouge, and kohl, everyone gasped, held their nose and/or laughed as she walked by to Rachel's secret merriment.

The sister's father exchanged looks with his wife, Mark and Penelope/Ruthie who were trying unsuccessfully to hold back their laughter. Ruthie's father noticed the twinkle in her eye and knew a plot was afoot, he nodded his head smiling for her to proceed. She walked over to Sheldor/Luke and her sisters.

"Nivea, Naomi, Rachel, father would like to speak to you." The sisters immediately made their way over to him.

Penelope/Ruthie sat next to Sheldor/Luke. "Listen up quickly, my sisters are deliberately trying to sabotage their chance of a betrothal. That's why they stink, have an obnoxious laugh, and applied a hideous amount of make-up. They fear your size."

Sheldor/Luke stared at her and quietly said "Penelope?"

Equally shocked she said "Sheldor?"

He nodded his head in confirmation. "Sheldor how did you know it was me?"

"You used the term 'make-up' and you are relaxed around me. All the other girls are petrified."

"Wow we found each other rather easily." Sheldor nodded. "Do you want to have some fun and terrorize my older sisters?"

"Sure, after what they put me through. What do you have in mind?"

The two put their heads together and strategized on how to have fun with the sisters and hookup later that night.

##########################################################################

Less than half an hour later, Sheldor/Luke asked Nivea to dance.

"Nivea, I decided to request your hand in marriage. Your laugh is utterly charming and you don't even try to hide it. I feel that you wouldn't be shy in our marriage bed, which is great because some women can't handle the size of my manroot."

Chuckling to himself, he spread his hands apart to indicate length then manipulated his hand to indicate girth of his penis. "Sheldor/Luke led Nivea from the dance floor and whispered in her ear. "Let's go to my room to make it official?"

Nivea eyes rolled up and she fainted in his arms. Mark aware of the prank grabbed his sister and took her to her room. Next up was Naomi.

#################################################################################

Naomi was sitting beside Sheldor/Luke, "Naomi, as my wife, I can't wait to introduce you to the delights of various sexual techniques. I get turned on by vomit and urinating on my partner. You strike me as a girl that can handle that and more. I've been eager to try making love to my wife's armpits. I love the way armpits smell and look unshaved or stubbly. Let's go to my room to make it official?"

Naomi ran off screaming with her brother Mark giving chase. Penelope/Ruthie, her dad and mom are rolling with mirth. Mr. James gave his wife a heads up regarding the prank after she became concerned about her daughter Nivea.

################################################################################

Rachel's mom kept her occupied in the kitchen so that she wouldn't see her sisters interacting with Sheldor/Luke. When it was Rachel's turn Mykel was sent to fetch her.

Rachel entered the feasting area was immediately grabbed by Sheldor/Luke. "Rachel, I've been looking all over for you. I have decided to make you my wife. How could I resist once I saw your lovely face. I can't wait for you to paint my face. I love to wear makeup and women's clothing." Luke leaned towards her and whispered softly, "I have specially made dresses and shoes to accommodate my size. I also have a doll collection that we can share."

Rachel's eyes grow wider and wider as Sheldor/Luke continues to talk and with her made up face it is extremely comical.

Luke continues to whisper his secrets, "I love dressing up like a baby? I become aroused having my diaper changed when I pee pee or boo boo."

She jumps up and screams for her mother. Her mother rushes over and Rachel crying and in shock repeats Sheldor/Luke's conversation.

Her mother consoles her, "Rachel dear there is nothing wrong with what Luke suggests that is part of a normal marital relationship. I can't count the times that I've changed your father's diapers."

Rachel screams and runs from the area. Alice, her husband, Ruthie, Luke and Mark are laughing uncontrollably. To the bemusement of their guests.

###########################################################################

Sheldor manages to control his mirth and addresses Mr. James, "Sir, with your permission, I wish to marry your youngest daughter Ruthie. We will temporarily reside at the inn until such time I can find property nearby and construct our home."

Mr. James looked at his petite youngest daughter standing beside Sheldor/Luke. "What say you daughter?"

"Father, I wish to become Luke's wife."

Mr. James hates giving up his youngest daughter who shares his sense of humor. Looking into her eyes she seems content with her decision. He looks towards his wife.

Alice was honest with all of her daughters. They knew about men's bodies, their bodies, what to expect from marriage and the marriage bed. She knew Ruthie was the most grounded of her daughters. However, she will check on her in the morning because Luke is large. She nods yes to her husband. Receiving the blessing of her parents, Mr. James proclaims loudly, "Let the wedding feast begin for my new son Luke and daughter Ruthie."

The couple made their way over to canopy that was elevated for all their guests to see the ceremony. Ruthie's father presided over the bride and bridegroom repeating their vows.

The young maidens breathed easier and enjoyed the five-day festivities now that they were no longer contenders. Sheldor and Penelope got a kick out of the marital customs and how the maidens looked at petite Ruthie in awe.

#################################################################################

The newlyweds spent their first night in Sheldor/Luke's room getting reacquainted and using their new bodies. Penelope/Ruthie was a virgin but had the sense to use oils along with Luke's massages to provide minimum discomfort for their first time. Later, after a vigorous bout of lovemaking they were aware that they remained at the inn and assumed that Sheldon and Penny had yet to hook up. They decided to continue as newlyweds until transported out of their bodies.

The couple really enjoyed Penelope/Ruthie's family.

The next morning Penelope/Ruthie was ecstatic that she did not have to clean rooms and her father gave the task to her lazy brother Mykel. On her way down to the kitchens she passed him on the steps. "There may be some stains on our sheets brother dear." His expression was priceless.

The women were gathered in the kitchen to offer support to Penelope/Ruthie after her night with Luke. They assumed she would be sore, hurt, and/or traumatized. Ruthie appeared in the kitchen humming and smiling. She kissed her mom, dad, sisters, brothers, friends and guests. She was absolutely glowing to the astonishment or envy of all. Her sisters cursed themselves, that could have been one of them all happy, relaxed, glowing and not having to do chores.

############################################################################

 **I apologize in taking so long to update.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to write a review.**

 **Next up Sheldon and Penny's tale.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Namaste (the divine spark)

AU. Loves that stands the test of time. Identical twins Sheldon and Sheldor along with Penny and Penelope leap in time forward or backward 50 years by temporarily taking the place of other people.

 _A prequel of the "100 Ways To Kill A Doctor" Challenge originally published: 10-15-15, Rated M: Genre: Fantasy/Adventure._

 ** _My_** ** _Second shot at fanfiction without beta. I apologize in advance for all errors._**

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _I apologize for not updating this fict sooner. Writer's block. Be sure to read the author's notes at the end of the chapter and guess the theme of he next time jump from the subtle clues._**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 5 - Namaste (the divine spark within each of us)**

Sheldon/Antipas arrival into the centurion Phil's household, was equivalent to being a leper with everyone staying out of his way. Phil's servants are skittish and his wives are salacious with the exception of Patsy. I was told that Patsy is the new wife and has yet to meet her husband. She is all but invisible as far as I'm concerned because she is never around. The wives claim that some exotic slave has captured her interest.

* * *

Penny/Patsy hears growing wails from the women outside her sleeping area. She jumps up to see what's happening. It is learned that Patsy's husband Phil was murdered by his lover's husband. According to their laws his oldest son Herb who is 28 years old is to inherit. His vindictive mother, Hesebah, controls Herb. Hesebah was jealous of her husband's wives. She ordered her son to give the wives a dowry and allow them a week to find husbands and new lodgings. Penny/Patsy is ecstatic however some of the wives are ambitious and are plotting to murder Hesebah and Herb and any other wife who may stand in their way. Penny/Patsy, make it known that she will leave before the week is out because she is not a threat to anyone.

Sheldon determined Phil stole much of his wealth from the government. The governor sent a directive that Phil's assets are to be turned over to the government. Sheldon was directed to abide by the mandate for the women to find husbands within the week or Sheldon/Antipas will appoint husbands. The property will be turned over to a centurion appointed by the government as a thank you for his service and to maintain a strategic stronghold.

Five of the wives had husbands lined up. Hesebah was fighting for her son's inheritance and was praying that the appointed centurion was single. Jamisa, Phil's seventh wife was ruthless and challenged Hesebah in incurring favor with the appointed centurion. Between the two women they had fifteen children. Hesebah has nine and Jamisa has six.

* * *

Patsy finally corners the exotic slave and asks him pointed questions to determine if he is Sheldon. The gossip amongst the slaves and servants is the Penny/Patsy is evil and talks to the devil when she is alone. The slave who is really Raj makes his mistress aware of her status in the household. She dismisses him after determining he is not Sheldon.

"Shit! How am I to weed out Sheldon now that I am an evil witch." Penny/Patsy has an epiphany. _Maybe I can use being evil to my advantage. I can hum and strike some yoga poses throughout the property. If Sheldon is around he will understand and not feel threatened. Hopefully, I wont be to terrifying. I don't want to be burnt as a heretic._

* * *

Sheldon is standing on the balcony perusing the courtyard. He finally spies the youngest wife talking to herself. The servants and slaves made him aware that she is evil and to stay away from her. As he continues to observe she does strike him as odd. He observe her completing several yoga poses, the ustrasana, sukhasana, and the vrikasana. I scream and wave excitedly, "Penny! Namaste!" She looks my way and smiles brilliantly.

However, at that time the new centurion arrives and spies Penny/Patsy in the courtyard. He is around 60 years old. He dismounts from his stallion, "Allow me to introduce myself I am General Bart the new holder of these properties. Who might you be?" He could tell immediately that she is a virgin and he loves virgins.

"I am the widow of Phil the centurion."

The centurion is aware that her marriage was not consummated and was eager for this filly to join his household. Hesebah and Jamisa were observing the conversation from a balcony opposite the courtyard. They pegged the General's preferences and were displeased.

Hesebah and Jamisa ran to the courtyard while Sheldon moved sedately to the courtyard to greet General Bart. Sheldon released Penny/Patsy's hand from the General and with a smile said, "I see you have met my fiancée we are due to marry tomorrow."

Hesebah and Jamisa were shocked and relieved. However, the General was intent on having his virgin. He didn't give a damn if she was to marry the tax collector. However, he was aware that Sheldon/Antipas had curried extreme favor with their ruler and he did not want to upset that cart.

He would have to take her and blame her for the incident. He turned to give his attention to Hesebah and Jamisa who were to old for his liking but they were definitely willing.

Penny/Patsy could practically hear his lecherous thoughts. Sheldon/Antipas excused himself along with his future bride. They found a private room, immediately embracing and kissing each other passionately. Sheldon asks, "Do you want to make love now so that hopefully we can get out of here?"

"Sheldon I would love nothing more but I can't leave Patsy in the middle of this clusterfuck. Can we strategize on how to remove the General from this property? He seems to be a lecherous ass. I would like to find alpha husbands for Hesebah and Jamisa and have the governor appoint another centurion to this property."

Laughing, "I have the perfect husbands for Hesebah and Jamisa. Bachelor number one is the governor's executioner. Bachelor number two is a mercenary that carries out punishments for our governor. The bachelors can be vicious carrying out their duties but they are loving to kids and will treat the women with respect."

"As for the General lets set him up with evil Penny/Patsy and make him temporarily impotent. I can create a drug that will help him confess his sins in front of an audience, thereby removing him from taking control of this property. We can let the governor worry about appointing the General's successor."

Penny loved the plan and resumed kissing Sheldon passionately.

The next day everywhere Penny turned she ran into the General. Penny followed Sheldon's advice and started talking to herself and doing yoga poses at random times. Around lunchtime the General started feeling uneasy. He asked a slave, "What is Penny/Patsy doing?"

"Lady Patsy is evil she talks to evil spirits and contorts her possessed body."

The General starts at this information but his libido blocks any internal warning bells.

* * *

Sheldon, the General, the executioner and punisher meet after lunch to discuss Heseba and Jamisa. Sheldon convinces the General to provide the women with generous dowries to get them out of his hair. He makes them aware that they are ruthless and vindictive. All agree to give the women no say so. Either they marry or they along with their children will be removed from the property to make their way without any resources. The executioner, Elliot and punisher, Jermaine arrange to informally meet the women.

* * *

Heseba was looking for the General in his office and came upon Elliot. Wow what a tall well proportioned man. If I didn't have my sights set on the General I would pursue him. "Oh excuse me I was looking for General Bart."

Elliot thought she was a most handsome woman, "May I be of help?" Elliot noticed the interest in her eyes.

"No thank you, I will look for him in the courtyard."

"Maybe I will have the opportunity to be of service later." He said with a seductive smile.

A couple of minutes later Jamisa knocked on the General's door. Elliot's dick shriveled at the expression on her face upon not finding the General. Elliot thought to himself, _this wench has no warmth_.

Jermaine ran into Jamisa outside General Bart's office. She looked at him as if he was dirt. He was oddly excited for he loved a challenge. He caught up to her as she was walking towards the courtyard. "May I be of assistance my lady?"

"Yes, drop dead so that I can be left alone."

Jermaine snickered to himself. He grabbed Jamisa and shoved her against the wall. She became a wildcat scratching, biting, twisting and turning. However, Jermaine easily subdued her. "My lady I am going to marry you and teach you how to be a respectful and obedient wife. You will give me three sons. It is done."

"You are crazy, out of your mind. You are nothing but filth to me."

Jermaine let her go as she runs in the direction of the courtyard. He notices Hebesa walking his way. She looks through him and continues walking to the women's sleeping area. Hebesa does not stir his blood like Jamisa.

* * *

The men meet later in General Bart's office having decided on their brides. Hebesa was summoned first and told that Elliot wishes to marry her along with her options. Hebesa acknowledges defeat and agrees to the terms of the betrothal. Elliot, Hebesa and her children leave the property shortly afterwards.

Jamisa is summoned and she is notified that Jermaine wishes to marry her. Jamisa's reaction is extreme she curses, fights, and refuses the terms of the betrothal. She doesn't believe for a second that she and her children will be cast out in the streets. General Bart has his soldiers bodily remove her from his office and the property where she is met by her children and what little possessions they have. Jamisa finds no one will help her. Her family constructs a makeshift shelter. They consume only bread and water. Penny/Patsy finds Jamisa on the second day of her banishment.

"Jamisa, Jermaine has yet to leave the household. I beg you to reconsider his offer for your children's sake. He stated his offer stands until he leaves this evening."

Jamisa decides she will except his betrothal and manipulate him to her advantage. She returns with Penny/Patsy and stealthily accepts Jermaine's betrothal. They are married and leave immediately for Jermaine's home.

* * *

That night General Bard summons Penny/Patsy to join him for dinner. She is told that Sheldon/Antipas has left on business for the Governor and will return tomorrow morning. The General has been imbibing all day and is particularly lecherous. Penny/Patsy slips the drug in the General's drink. She then pretends to speak to the spirits and contorting her body.

She yells that his dick is cursed. "You will no longer be able to make love to a women. Your manroot will never grow again until you admit to your sins." Penny/Patsy strips naked. The General's eyes bug out and he screams because his dick is soft. It refuses to harden with the stimulation of a beautiful naked woman standing in front of him then sitting on his lap.

Penny/Patsy stands up and faces the General contorting her face into something evil she screams curses at him and contorts her body into intricate yoga positions. The General with the help of the alcohol and drugs is terrified and hallucinating. Penny/Patsy puts on her clothes and screams at him to go into the courtyard and confess his sins or she will make his dick fall off in an hour.

The General stumbles running to the courtyard. He screams his sins for all to hear. Sheldon who was hiding in the adjacent room joined Penny/Patsy laughing. Sheldon's assistant was given instructions on the disposition of the property because General Bart is unstable and not trustworthy.

* * *

Sheldon and Penny go to Sheldon's room to make love. Sheldon reverently kisses Penny. They are both horny but trying to practice restraint to make it last. Sheldon is praying for Penny to experience her release soon because he is barely holding on. He feels her vaginal muscles grip him as she screams her orgasm he lets go. They both pass out after experiencing an internal explosion like nothing they've ever felt before.

* * *

 _Sheldor, Penelope, Sheldon and Penny parents decided that each time their children successfully connect they would return their powers for 24 hours before the next time jump. They jumped from 7 B.C. in 50-year intervals successfully finding their mates. However it was a comedy of errors in the year 1594 when the couples were transported to London England._

7 B.C. - END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

1\. The dining area renovation at the inn increased business by 500%. They decided to add on to the inn when during a winter's night with no vacancies, a young couple was forced to sleep out in the stable. The wife was pregnant and ended up giving birth to a son. That wondrous night James and Alice decided to open several other inns in neighboring cities and towns to be run by their children. They decided to name the inn's after Alice's mother...Marriott.

2\. It was a rocky start for Jermaine and Jamisa. However, Jermaine ended up taming his shrew.

3\. General Bard was imprisoned for his crimes against the Governor and young girls. He was tasked to pick up soap bars that were dropped in the prison showers.

I hoped you enjoyed 7 B.C. Please leave me a review regarding the 7 BC time jump and/or if you would like for me to continue onto the next time jump.

Peace and blessings.


End file.
